particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Citizens Party
Crimson|party_logo = |Seats1 Title = Imperial Diet|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Duchies Held|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = |Website = icp.lu|politics = Politics of Luthori|political parties = Political Parties of Luthori|elections = Most Recent General Election|Affiliation = International Monarchist League, Imperial Alliance, Anti-Communist League (ACL), Right Coalition, the New Monarchist Party, Identity and Democracy}} Imperial Citizens Party, abbreviated and referred to as ICP, is a national democratic, national-conservative and right-wing populist political party in Luthori, they are as well a member of the Identity and Democracy (IaD). ICP's main goal is to protect the Empire they successfully restored in 4622. Its precursor, the National Democratic Alliance, existed from 4605 to 4621, and before them existed the National Rally for Imperial Restoration from 4582 to 4605. The party was founded in 4621 by the political veteran, Franz Reichert as the main national-democratic movement. It was formed from the centre-right faction of the National Democratic Alliance (NDA). In April 4622, ICP successfully restored the Empire they had for so long fought for. The party became the second largest in the 4623 election, while Franz Reichert won the Office of the Imperator. Imperial Citizens Party formed a government with far-right Patriots Party and the White Rose, while obtaining the confidence and supply from the Social Democratic Party. Edward Daeva served as Prime Minister, from 4624 to 4632 under the Daeva I and Daeva II, the Holy Luthori Church replaced the White Rose during the second cabinet. The party programme is dominated by the Reichert's nationalist and authoritarian agenda. It has embraced economic interventionism, while maintaining a socially conservative stance that in 4631 moved towards the Luthori Church. ICP is a national democratic and pro-empire party, organized on the basis of Citizenship Thought. This principle, explored by Franz Reichert, entails the elevation of the nation's citizens and their right to freedom and their priority over other peoples. This does not however justify the right to look down or discriminate against others, but that ones own simply should be prioritized. History Founding The party was founded by Franz Reichert and the centre-right faction of the National Democratic Alliance on the 28 July 4621. During all of July tensions grew between the centre-right and centre-left factions of the NDA, fueled by right-wing parties pressuring the centre-right to break away. But because of the internal conflict on the 'NDA-07: Imperial Restoration'http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=606842 bill the party at last split up with the centre-left leaving first and creating the Social Democratic Party which was later followed by the centre-right breaking away. The origin of the party can be found in 4582 with the creation of the National Rally for Imperial Restoration. The NRIR had as a goal to restore the Empire and protect it, which their long term successor, the ICP, eventually did. The NRIR was led by Franz Reichert ever since its formation until its end in 4605 when it merged with the Social Democrat Party to form the National Democratic Alliance. The NDA led yet again by Reichert, lasted until 4621 when the tensions between the two factions of the party broke down, resulting in the former NRIR part of the NDA splitting and creating the Imperial Citizens Party. Restoration Conflict The conflict within the NDA caused the largest debate around the restoration of the monarchy in the Republic's history. The Holy Luthori Church and the White Rose set up a Restoration Commission with all the parties in the Diet to voice their vision of the monarchy. Both the centre-left and centre-right factions were monarchists but the centre-left wanted to establish a hereditary monarchy at the moment of the restoration, while the centre-right wanted to establish an elective monarchy with an increase of a 5 year term as a temporary solution until a true Royal family can take the throne. This conflict boiled over to the other parties in the Imperial Diet, causing a division in the monarchist parties, though the majority of them had the same idea as the centre-right faction of an elective monarchy temporarily. Franz Reichert era (4621 - 4632) The ICP launched its first bill in August 4621 right after its formation, that bill being the http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=607029 'Bills of the Imperial Citizens PartyICP-01: National Security Act', this bill wishes to see the military taking charge as a de-facto police force, this bill was quickly supported by the Holy Luthori Church and the White Rose because of the recent closeness between the three in the "Restoration Conflict". The same month the former centre-left faction; now known as the Social Democratic Party reached out to the ICP in which the SDP would support an Elective Monarchy without the increase of the 5 year term, this approach by the SDP was the result of a lot of heavy debate in the Restoration Commission and it is believed that the SDP understood the necessity to take it one step at a time. The ICP quickly started drawing up the 'ICP-02: Imperial Restoration' bill and proceeded to put it on a vote. Imperial Restoration On the 1 April 4622, Franz Reichert's and the ICP's bill known as the http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=607039 'ICP-02: Imperial Restoration' passed the Imperial Diet and became official. This bill was the party's greatest success and achievement in 40 years. Though the ICP hadn't even existed for a year before the restoration its founders have fought for it ever since the creation of the National Rally for Imperial Restoration in 4582 and the National Democratic Alliance in 4605. Because of the enormous support for the monarchy, Reichert is now celebrated as the Restorator of the Empire. The bill officially dissolved the Republic of Luthori and in its formed a new Holy Luthorian Empire under the guidance of an Imperator elected directly by the people. Involvement in the Diet Coup The Ministry of Justice led by the Fourth Secretary of the ICP; Augustina Storminger proposed the http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=607159 'Government Bill: HIC/CoJ-01' in July 4622. The bill gives the police the power to arrest any citizens for any reason and that every person has the right to appeal to the Minister of Justice to have a judgement reviewed by another court. This bill was met with criticism from the opposition but was supported by the government, until the 4622 Diet Coup Attempt. This attempt led to the collapse of the Holy Imperial Cabinet II. The Office of the Prime Minister, the Ministry of Defence and the Ministry of Internal Affair spoke with the Ministry of Justice in secret of a plan to remove the revived CPL and the separatist PGP from the Imperial Diet. This coup failed with the SDP resigning from all of their cabinet posts, following with the ICP meeting in an emergency congress (2nd Party Congress) to discuss this attempt and ICP's position in the Holy Imperial Cabinet. The Congress decided to not back down from its position on its government bills but would resign from their cabinet posts as well. The Congress also decided that the General Committee would interrogate Augustina Storminger for her participation in the coup. The Committee decided to release almost everything of her testimony: "I was informed by the Office of the Prime Minister that such an plan as this attempt was going to be carried out. I decided to act as I had been ordered to by the ICP General Committee, and that was to obey the Head of Government and follow cabinet decisions... so I did. I did not inform the ICP Secretariat and General Committee of my planning of action as I should had done and I am very sorry for that." After that the Grand Secretariat decided to suspend Storminger from the party for 5 months. The Citizens Congress added the party policy that if a minister from the ICP has received orders or intends to do something that can shake the whole political landscape they must inform the Grand Secretariat, the General Committee and a newly formed Party Security Bureau who will handle the security issues that can hurt the party like this one. The ICP then formally apologized to the CPL and the PGP for ICP's unfortunate involvement in the event. Daeva Cabinets Daeva Cabinet I (4624 - 4628) The party reached its highest number after the 4623 election and was able to secure the Office of the Imperator for Franz Reichert. In 4624 after loosing the Office of the Imperator, the ICP formed the Daeva Cabinet I with the Patriots Party and the White Rose, as well as the Social Democratic Party acting as confidence and supply. During this cabinet in 4626, the Social Democratic Party deliberately did so the first three out of four government bills didn't pass the Imperial Diet. The reason for this is that the SDP demanded an increase in the spending for education, which was later given to them after discussions between the SDP and the PP in the 'Economic Commission for Increase of Education Funding'. It was also attempted to try to reform the Constitutional Court in to a completely independent agency, this however failed as different parties had their own vision for the Court. The reforming was discussed in the 'Committee for the Reforming of the Constitutional Court'. The same year in 4626, Nicholas Fredricson, on the behalf of the ICP, asked the Holy Luthori Church to become the Confidence and Supply for the cabinet as it was viewed that the SDP was an unstable partner, this was accepted by them. In mid August 4626, trade unions went out on strikes in opposition to the government's cut in budget for Health and Social Services so they could fund the education increase the SDP wanted. These strikes is known as the General Strikes of 4626 - 4627. The government responded that brute force would be forced on them if the strikes wouldn't be called off. The government came up with an idea, that being to take Health and Social Services hostage, meaning that if the strikes weren't called off, the government would decrease funding for Health and Social Services until they didn't have any funding for it. The strikes however continued and it was later decided to make them illegal which the government did. The mess resulted in over 500 people getting injured and 17 people dying. Daeva Cabinet II (4628 - 4632) The Daeva Cabinet II was created after the 4628 election with new parties like the Nationalist Party of Luthori and the Holy Luthori Church, the White Rose however was not part of the cabinet this time. Though the Head of Government was Edward Daeva, the de facto Head of Government was Imperator Franz Reichert, Daeva's uncle, who had won the Office of the Imperator in the election. In July 4629 the Communist Party of Luthori. organized a march in the city of Youk in Northriding to protest a law from the Holy Luthori Church, which had passed a month earlier. These laws has been described as extremely authoritarian to the point of totalitarian. To counter the protesters, the then recently formed, government approved, National Defence Forces sent out the Holy Guard and the Imperatorian Guard. The CPL responded with creating the Red Brigades, and started clashing with the NDF. The biggest achievement the Daeva Cabinet II was able to do was Reichert's 'Luthori Works' program, which helped over more than one million people get jobs, as well as laying the foundation of a solution to the unemployment in Luthori. Otherwise is the Daeva Cabinet II most known for being one of the most authoritarian governments of Luthori in recent history. Death of Franz Reichert With the death of Franz Reichert the ICP called for an emergency congress (4th Party Congress) to determine who was to be Reichert's successor as the General Secretary and who is going to be the candidate for the Office of the Imperator. During that party congress an election was held. After the leadership election, Shaela Reichert, daughter of Franz Reichert won the post of General Secretary and was officially announced as Franz Reichert's successor. Shaela Reichert era (4632 - Present) Though Shaela Reichert was seen as a confident but girly individual, this appearance changed after her father died. The party and public was surprised over her ruthlessness during the 4632 ICP Leadership Election upon which Shaela took power in the party. Even though it says in party policy that a leadership election is to take place every four years, Shaela Reichert has managed to stay in power beyond her term and deliberately not held the elections in 4636 and 4640. In December 4641, a motion was presented in the 5th Citizens Congress that meant that the General Secretary was a life long post and that if anyone wished to have that post they needed to challenge the incumbent General Secretary. Kingston Cabinet The party decides to enter in the Kingston Cabinet I in 4639. The Cabinet almost lasted a year but did not accomplish much. It fell when the PP decided to vote in favor of a no-confidence motion of the LDP after the HLC had laid out its conditions for giving its support and confidence for the cabinet. These conditions were judged unacceptable by the PP members. As such the PP resigned from all of their cabinet posts as well as the Office of the Prime Minister, resulting in Deputy Prime Minister Lyra Daeva succeeding Catherine Kingston as Prime Minister. As Prime Minister, Lyra Daeva was able to keep the government in an effective shape so its successor could take up the government missions without problem. Following the early election, the ICP was the party that lost the most votes. Imperatorian Guard In April 4629 the Holy Luthori Church's bill to give the government authorization to create their own militias passed. This led to various party militias being formed and one of them was the ICP's Imperatorian Guard. The Imperatorian Guard's purpose is to serve the Party, the Empire and the Imperator. The party has full control of the guard but usually this control switches when the ICP wins the Office of the Imperator were upon the Imperatorian Guard declares their loyalty to the Imperator personally. Party Symbols * Rotelöwe: The Rotelöwe is what the crimson lion; party logo is called, though crimson means hochrote in Dundorfian it was actually decided that the lion was to be red, but was later changed to crimson so it could stand out more. In 4626 during the 4th Party Congress, the Party flag was adopted. This flag has a big black field with the Rotelöwe in the center of it. Classification Despite describing itself as a right-wing party, the Imperial Citizens party is classified by experts and political commentators as a far-right authoritarian party due to its opposition to the democratic principles and the rule of law.http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=607159 The party wants unlimited police powers and restrictions on the right to appeal a judgement to a higher court. Ideology The party officially follows its own ideology and philosophy of National Democracy and Citizenship Thought: National Democracy The party has claimed that the state should be ready at any moment to intervene in parts of society that can't function alone but if it can, it should be left in the hands of the people through means of privatization. Citizenship Thought They believe that the national citizens of ones own nation should be prioritized before helping others as this is essential for a nations survival, and that without ones national citizens the nation can't survive or exist. Platform See: Party Bills of the Imperial Citizens Party See: Political Programs of the Imperial Citizens Party National political structures ICP has presented in their political program that they are for constitutional reforms including, among others: only allowing the Imperator to be able to propose a national cabinet, a temporary increase of the number of members of the Imperial Diet (but later decrease it), and increasing the length of a legislative and executive term, run to 60 months (5 years). ICP advocates increased criminal penalties. It postulates aggressive anti-corruption measures (including creation of an Anti-Corruption Bureau, to keep members of the cabinet and Diet in check), as well as broad and various measures to smooth the working of public institutions. ICP also wants to establish an independent Constitutional Court and have a clear defining of its structure and powers as well as defining the powers of all cabinet ministers and foremost the Imperator. Party leaders Party leadership Electoral results Category:Political parties in Luthori